To Mikoto
by Valefor
Summary: It's almost the big (empty @_@) V-Day, so I thought I'd try to write something Vivi-ish for the occasion... Basically, a quick confrontation between Vivi and Mikoto. Please be kind; I'm not a romance writer. -_-


... I think this has been done somewhere else in this section, but I don't particularly care enough to go through and look. It's almost Valentine's Day, I'm feeling poopy, and I need to write something other than research papers and _Final Wish_, both of which are currently going nowhere. So... since I didn't get around to finishing the little Christmas thing I had planned, here's an early take at a Valentine's Day-themed rant. I don't like how this one was written, but eh. I suck at cutesy things.

Spoiler warning for those who haven't beaten the game. I'm gonna be twisting some stuff here, just to let you know... I thought, "Hey, everyone seems to like pairing Vivi with Eiko.. bleck. Vivi and Mikoto forever!" ... but maybe that's just me. o_O;

Oh, and one more thing: I like playing with the fonts so this was typed up with stuff in Century Schoolbook and Viner Hand ITC. I don't know if having those fonts will make reading this any better, but eh. Just so you know. ^_^

And for the curious: this was edited once for reffering to Mr. 288 as Mr. 299 @_@ EVIL KEYBOARD.

--------------------

The crisp late-winter, early-spring air felt good from where Mikoto walked through the dead forest. It would be good to be able to sleep in her own bed after her trip to Alexandria. Sure, the palace was nice, her brother and sister-in-law were the best hosts anyone could ask for, but the stuffy royal scene just didn't suit her. Often she mused she had inherited the feeling from Zidane, or he had taken it from her. Either way, it would be nice to be home.

Her steps livened when she saw the path open to what appeared to be a small clearing followed by even more dead forest. Sitting on a rock beside one of the illusionary trees was a familliar blue-clad figure twiddling his thumbs and staring off into the distance.

_Vivi... He was waiting for me to return?_ Mikoto couldn't help but smile; Vivi was so nice to her.

Vivi noticed the Genome's approach and abruptly stood up. A nervous energy was obvious in his eyes, even more obvious than usual, which worried Mikoto. But she grinned warmly at the Black Mage, hiding away any concern (which was a skill she was very adept at, having spent most of her life under the careful eye of Garland) beneath the stern yet warm features of her face. "Hello there, Vivi."

"Welcome back, M-mikoto," said the boy, forcing a smile through his eyes. His stance was odd, and it took Mikoto a moment to notice why: one of his hands was being kept behind his back. 

"What's that there, Vivi?" she inquired, stepping a bit closer to him. She could tell that Vivi was trying hard not to step back in response.

"What? N-nothing... So, umm... How was Alexandria? Is everyone doing ok?"

Mikoto nodded. "Yes. Zidane and Garnet send their regards."

"Oh..."

Both of them found nothing to say and just stood watching each other as the breeze snaked by. Vivi found himself staring at her face, and Mikoto found herself staring at his. It was odd for both of them; their relations when they first met weren't exactly friendly, and now... in the silence...

... Vivi was beginning to look like he was blushing.

"U-uh," he stammered. "I, um... I got something I wanted to give to you when you got back..."

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah..." Vivi glanced at the ground, fidgeting with the rim of his hat. "I don't t-think I'm not supposed to give this to you just yet, but since you came back early..."

"What is it?"

Acknowledging her suspicion, he pulled his hand from behind his back. Grasped in his gloved fingers was a piece of paper colored a light shade of pink with "Mikoto" scrabbled on one side. He handed it out to her, glancing back over his shoulder nervously as she took it.

"... Thank you, Vivi. What is this for?"

"V-valentine's Day."

Mikoto tilted her head. "What is that?"

"I'm not really sure... Eiko told me about it a while ago. It's a day when you give things to p-people..." He trailed off, faking a cough.

"... for what reason?" Mikoto asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"... U-um... To show that... they care." His eyes met hers, bright little stars vibrant and compassionate... Mikoto was speechless. Her face mirrored something as close to shock as she had ever allow grace her features and there was an uncomfortable heat rising to her cheeks. "... c--"

"I guess I'll see you later then, Mikoto," Vivi blurted. The pint-sized Black Mage turned around and bustled off towards the village, dissapearing behind the mirage of forest life. When he was gone and Mikoto could bring herself to move, she looked at the paper she held in her hands. When she noticed how thick it was, she realized that it was an envolope and there was probably something tucked inside. Carefully, she pulled the envolope open and plucked another piece of paper from inside...

> To Mikoto,
> 
> I know that we haven't always been on the best of terms with each other but I thought I should say how much I appreciate being friends with you. Even if you are sort of mean every once in a while, it's still a good feeling knowing that I'll always have you to turn to whenever I need someone to talk to. You've been a great leader for the Genomes and for the Black Mages, too. Mr. 288 tells me about how you've kept your cool whenever tought situations pop up around here.
> 
> I don't think this is supposed to be really long but Eiko didn't really explain it all that well. Happy Valentine's Day, Mikoto. Thanks for everything.
> 
> Vivi

--------------------

... Maybe I shoulda thought that one out a bit more. Eh, oh well. If the general opinion of those courteous enough to review reflects a need to rewrite and re-post, then I'll prolly do it. This was just to relieve some stress from school. o_O; My apologies to those who didn't like this one, and my thanks to those that do. You know I love you all. ^_^ Happy V-Day, everyone. *hands out chocolates and balloons and little Vivi plushies*  



End file.
